The present application relates generally to the field of microchannel heat transfer systems. The present application relates more specifically to microchannel heat transfer systems for computer equipment using liquid metals.
Computing systems generate large quantities of waste heat that must be removed from the computing system for the computing electronics to run at optimal efficiency. Conventional cooling systems use forced air to convectively cool the electronics. Other systems use liquid to carry heat between a heat sink and a radiator remote from the electronics. As computing systems, for example graphics processing units, become more powerful and generate more waste heat, there is a need for improved heat transfer systems.